


The Quiet Aftermath

by Ms_Minty



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Minty/pseuds/Ms_Minty
Summary: Yona is restored as the wise leader of Kouka, but what of her relationship with Hak?





	The Quiet Aftermath

You wouldn't necessarily notice, if you didn't know. 

The barest touch of her flowing robe across his feet. An exhalation. Never leaving rooms at the same time. 

She was the reincarnation of King Hiryuu and her red hair hung past her waist like a red flag of victory. Her time outside of the castle had made her lithe and strong, and she moved with grace and purpose amidst her advisors, heavily brocaded robes glinting in the sun. The dragons came and went, keeping the peace. But when they returned it was then when you could see the childlike glee flash across her features, her eyes coming alive.

Otherwise, it was kind detachment, a warm but distant smile as she governed the country. She was the picture of a perfect ruler; indeed she sometimes echoed the royal ease of Soo-won, and people whispered that some of his wisdom must have soaked in when his blood flowed through her hands. Yona the fiery rogue princess began to die that day as well; in her place was a woman of strength, calm and nobility. 

Where she was grace and light, the captain of her guard was still all ragged smiles half-hidden by a shock of black hair that hung across his face. But Hak had changed as well, grown from the swift and strong stripling to a powerfully built man who was comfortable with violence. He drank, lounged, told jokes with Jae-ha but there was a shadow behind his eyes. A precision to his gait that belied his size. All but the dragons avoided him, and even they seemed uneasy at times, waiting for the vengeance to spill over once again. You see, Soo-won's blood was on Hak's hands as well. His hands, his face, his legs, his arms, dripping into smeared, red puddles on the beautiful tiles.

Yona and Hak were the picture of propriety when together though, a careful distance separating their shoulders. Yet they moved with synchronicity, each knowing exactly where the other one was at all times. Their gestures, their gait, without acknowledgement, without line of vision, they were linked by invisible threads. The silence between them was profound, probably moreso for the few people left who remembered the stubborn, silly princess and the grumpy, taunting guard. 

It was this that kept them apart, the difference in rank. The nobility would not accept a marriage that was not strategic, one that was beneath her station. And so. Always within a breath of each other, but separate, under the sun.

Yet late at night, if you stayed up after the wine was drunk and the musicians went home, after Jae-ha went to bed and the crickets were silent, when only Zeno's eyes watched over the castle, you might see two guards look studiously away, and a dark figure slip into the royal chambers. If you somehow escaped Zeno's notice, and Jae-ha did not drop on you to wordlessly deliver you over the castle's edge and your tongue was not cut out by the guards, you might see two shadows becoming one and you might hear the hushed syllables of two people desperately in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble in the same AU as Blood, Snow, Raven Wings. There's a missing interlude, obviously. Maybe I'll get to it someday.


End file.
